bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Drake Soñoliento
Drake is or was an Arrancar that was an Espada of Las Noches. He was the last of the original ten Espada. Appearance Drake appears to be an eighteen year old man, although his true age is unknown. He has bright yellow eyes that glow in the dark, short silver hair the gleams in the moon light, and a dark complexion. He has a stocky build despite his high level of strength and is of relatively average height. The irises in his eyes are slightly thinner then normal giving his already abnormally colored eyes, a more beastial like appearance. In times of extreme anger, his eyes have been known to flash blood red. His silvery maine runs down the length of his neck, resting comfortably on his shoulders. The remnants of his mask are a small strip on the bridge of his nose, giving the appearance of a bandage. His hollow hole is walnut sized in the center of his chest. Typically he doesn't dress in the normal Arrancar ensembel, but has been known to where it when the situation calls for it. Before, he could usually be seen wearing a dark blue hoodie which he frequently used to cover his face. However, as of late he's been simply wearing his usual arrancar outfit, but with the shirt dyed a dark blue color. Currently, he's taken the appearance of a small puppy. The reasons for his transformation are unknown, but as far as anyone knows Drake has died. Don't let his cuteness fool you though. This thing is a vicious animal who wants nothing more than to devour your soul...or get his tummy rubbed. Personality Drake is usually lazy and can usually be found sleeping in a dark corner of Hueco Mundo under the moonlight or on the Super King Sized matress in his bedroom. He also tends to fall asleep at randoms times even in mid-conversation or mid-combat, although this hasn't been the case as of late.. He is also unusually friendly and playful for an Arrancar. While he can be manipulative or sadistic when the situation calls for it, he actually enjoys the company of Soul Reapers and would prefer to not kill them. Although that may just be because he's so lazy and would rather have someone rub his tummy then fight them. Despite his sloth like demeanor he will get off his ass to fight if the need arises. He's never truly thought of himself to be strong, but he's never been known to back down from a situation if he couldn't help it. Drake has also been known to not be the brightest of people. While not a complete idiot, he'll sometimes completely oblivious to certain things that a normal person would catch instantly, despite his rather high powers of observation. He's also been known to be very protective of those he considers his friend. Despite being an arrancar, he's not without fear of some kind. Drake's biggest fear is a scary mask he once saw in a thrift shop in the World of the Living. Sometimes it even haunts him in his dreams. The giant green face, giant eggplant looking nose, and those horribly disturbed eyes shall forever haunt his dreams, taunting him and terrorizing him ever since he first laid eyes on it. To this day he's convinced it was cursed or haunted and now it's exacting it's mystical will upon him. Special Cero Drake's ceros are white with an electric blue outline and when fired will usually appear to have electricity surging around where it's fired from, as well as the beam itself. By concentrating greatly, Drake can use his electrical powers to manipulate the moisture in the area at a cellular level. Doing so allows him to imbue his ceros with this energy, causing it to explode as normal ceros do, and then to freeze everything caught within the explosive range. This will effectively bind most opponent's in place unless they can somehow avoid the blast range or if they can escape the blast range. Because of the bind being made from ice, it will take physical strength in order to escape the ice and the effectiveness is tied into his control. Currently Drake possesses '16 Seijuu, so the bind is equivalent to a'' ''a level 74''' Bakudo. Meaning enemies that do not posses at least 16 Hakuda''' will have a very hard time escaping. Abilities Cero: Drake is decent with Ceros. He's able to fire them from his mouth by yawning or from his hands. However, they aren't that strong comparibly to that of other Espadas. Generally he'll try and stick to close combat. Bala: Out of all the Espada, he is the most proficent with Bala. He can fire them from all his appendages (arms, legs, etc.) and joints (elbows,knees, etc.) but has extreme accuracy when using his hands or mouth. Sonido: Drake is the fatest Arrancars in all of Las Noches. His speed in both movement and when using Sonido is virtually unrivaled. His sonido, unlike most, is akin to that of Coyote Starrk, where there's no distortion where he appears. Hakuda: Drake is much more proficient at hand to hand combat then zanjutsu. He specializes in a berserker fighting style designed to stay on his opponent so he can continue to mercilessly attack them by using the condensed hierro around his finger tips like claws. This fighting style is usually reserved for his released state. Unbeknownst to most, Drake has learned Sleepy Fist so that his sleeping habits are less of a hinderance in battle. Hierro: Like all Arrancar's Drake possess skin that is far tougher then that of a human or a shinigami. His skin effectively works like armor, allowing him to not be cut by bladed weapons unless the attacker uses enough force to cut him. Enchanced Senses: Being a wolf hollow, he has enchanced sense of smell. Drake can differentiate different types of Reiatsu by smell and if he's spent enough time around someone he can track them, much like a blood hound. Zanpaktou: Raijū Drake's sword is odd, in the fact that it's extremely tiny at only five centimeters long. Because of this it's almost completely useless as a weapon and so he prefers to keep it hung around his neck on a short silver chain. '''''Release Command: Huelga Resurrection:The release command is Huelga (Strike). Once said, Drake releases his spiritual pressure as it flies up into the sky to begin forming dark cumulonimbus cloud in seconds. Once that happens, a thunderbolt will come down onto him and after a flash he takes his resurrected form. His hands and feet become clawed, he grows bone armor all over his body, and one long armored tail. His teeth becomes fangs and his hair spikes up and grows out until it's down to his back. In this form, Drake becomes much more prone to anger and rage. His sudden change in temperment and boost in speed explains his aspect of death. Statistics Feats *He once led loose an army of Charlottes in the Seireitei. Three guys comitted suicide just by seeing them. *He may have given Redvain a seizure. Trivia *Drake had a huge collection of comic books and manga books inside of his tower. Most of them were destroyed during the Seraphim invasion. *Drake has mastered the Sleepy Fist style, which is like Drunken Fist, but while sleeping. *While he lived as an adjucha, Drake's powers were much more unrestricted. He would constantly sleep within clouds and would strike thunder on those he deemed prey with little thought. Though most of his memories have been long since forgotten before he became an Arrancar, he does remember that he once gave a little red headed girl, a scar running down her face. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches